Un cumleaños para recordar
by Diane Greenleaf Malfoy
Summary: Bueno, este fic es para el reto del grupo el rincón del Slash y es un HarryDraco mis favoritos advierto que es mi primer oneshot, asi que…bueno, ya se imaginaran O.o esta rara, la trama fue pensada y cambiada como cuatro veces, ya en el camino, y bu


Titulo: Un cumpleaños para recordar  
  
Autor: Diane Greenleaf Malfoy  
  
Disclaimer: Evidentemente los personajes de HP no son míos, si lo fueran ahora viviría muuuy bien, ( demasiado bien diría yo)  
  
NA: Bueno, este fic es para el reto del grupo el rincón del Slash y es un Harry/Draco (mis favoritos ) advierto que es mi primer oneshot, asi que...bueno, ya se imaginaran O.o esta rara, la trama fue pensada y cambiada como cuatro veces, ya en el camino, aparte de que el tiempo no estaba de mi lado y bueno ya, ya, comencemos aquí esta:  
  
El viento comenzó azoto aun con mas fuerza las viejas y grandes paredes de Hogwarts, al tiempo que la temperatura seguía disminuyendo. El clima no había sido de lo mejor esas ultimas semanas y pareciese que al contrario de mejorar se podía, esperar pronto una gran tormenta  
  
Harry había decidido llegar a Hogwarts algunos días antes de que iniciaran la clases, definitivamente estar con los Dursley no estaba entre sus actividades favoritas, y aunque podía haberse quedado ese tiempo con los Weasley no quería dar molestias, además de que pensaba que seria un buen tiempo para estar a solas, talvez adelantar algunas cosas y simplemente para descansar realmente en paz sentado frente a la chimenea de su sala común con un chocolate humeante a su lado. A pesar de que no era el único en el castillo, eran tan pocos los estudiantes que había que no se topaba con ninguno, talvez había uno o dos Revenclaw, y había visto a una Slytherin de segundo año, pero aparte de ellos y de los fantasmas que rondaban estaba totalmente solo. Sintiéndose muy cómodo ante la situación se cobijo aun mas se acomodo y se dispuso a tomar una siesta   
  
Mientras tanto, algunos pisos abajo, para ser mas exactos en las puertas de entrada del castillo una figura envuelta en un capa negra y fría entraba dirigiéndose con pasos apresurados hacia un lugar en especial, las mazmorras de Slytherin, luego de decir unas palabras casi en un susurro un muro se abrió dejando a la vista la sala común de esta casa. Las pisadas siguieron hasta entrar a un cuarto elegante y sombrío, fue cuando la gruesa capa cayó en el suelo dejando ver una figura alta y esbelta, se metió al baño y luego de templar el agua las gotas comenzaron a empapar su cabellera platinada  
  
Hmm esto era justo lo que necesitaba   
  
Harry despertó horas después muerto de hambre, decidió ir a las cocinas por algo que comer, bajo lentamente y cuando estaba por llegar escucho una voz familiar que venia desde adentro.....una voz demasiado familiar para su pesar  
  
¡Pero que demonios no pueden hacer nada bien elfos inútiles!  
  
El ojiverde entro encontrado a un Draco Malfoy muy exaltado gritándole a un grupo de tres elfos que lo veían aterrorizados  
  
Cuando dije que quería sopa caliente era eso exactamente, no este remedo de alimento – finalizando con una mirada de asco hacia un plato que estaba sobre la mesa  
  
Harry cerro fuertemente sus ojos como si este hecho fuese a lograr hacer desaparecer a la persona que estaba en frente de espaldas hacia el, fue cuando una elfina lo regreso a la realidad  
  
Harry Potter Señor ¿viene por su cena?  
  
Entonces el rubio volteo lentamente hacia el, primero con una mirada de sorpresa, para después cambiar por una de enojo para finalizar con una de desprecio  
  
Potter  
  
Malfoy  
  
¿Que demonios haces tú aquí?  
  
Si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona, la respuesta pudiera haber sido muy diferente, pero no...era Malfoy  
  
¿Cómo que que demonios hago aquí? Que te importa, como veras, puedo estar en donde quiera, y no necesito ni tengo porque darle explicaciones a nadie – refiriéndose con el tono hacia el  
  
Draco lo miro para luego formar una sonrisa desdeñosa – Hmm es cierto Potter, olvide que únicamente eres un miserable huérfano  
  
...bien eso había sido todo, aunque era una pena el haber olvidado su varita en la sala común - Harry le lanzo un fuerte golpe a Draco que por la sorpresa recibió de lleno en su labio inferior el cual comenzó a sangrar, pero que lo hizo reaccionar al momento tomando y aventando fuertemente a Harry a la pared golpeándose la espalda con una esquina de una de las alacenas, todo lo demás ocurrió muy rápido, Harry sujetando a Malfoy fuertemente y este intentando golpearlo en el estomago, jalándose, aventándose cuando una gran hoya caliente con comida callo ruidosamente al suelo, justo en ese momento entro McGonagall, que con la sola mirada hizo que ambos chicos se detuvieran  
  
La maestra paso su vista de lo elfos que muertos de miedo estaban todos en una de las esquinas, a la hoya de comida con la cena, su cena, para terminar en los dos chicos que se encontraban aun enojados y golpeados pero...también...asustados por su repentina entrada  
  
McGonagall se veía muy enojada, mantenía los labios fuertemente apretados, y después de un minuto dejo escapar algo de aire para tomar nuevo  
  
Señor Potter, señor Malfoy, su conducta es reprobable, no es posible que todavía que el colegio los deja hospedarse aquí, presenten esta conducta. A pesar de que no estamos en periodo escolar tendrán un castigo y al ver que separarlos no resulta en nada fructífero, ahora se hará todo lo contrario desde este momento, hasta que comiencen las clases permanecerán juntos en la casa Gryffindor - McGonagall volteo hacia Draco- señor Malfoy, no se moleste en ir por sus pertenencias a su casa, podrá encontrarlas en su nueva y temporal casa – luego dirigiéndose a los dos- no podrán salir de esta, y ahí se les llevaran sus alimentos- estaba dándose la vuelta para salir y Draco estaba por replicar algo cuando la animaga volteo nuevamente a decirles, y señores mas vale que se lleven bien, no quiero ningún problema de ningún tipo, porque entonces me veré forzada a dar parte de esto al profesor Dumbledore y al profesor Snape y créanme eso si que no les será nada agradable- con esto ultimo se dio vuelta y se perdió entre los pasillos  
  
Draco volteo a ver a Harry con una mirada de odio, estaba dispuesto a volverse a liar a golpes con el en ese mismo instante, pero luego lo pensó mejor y salio de la cocina igualmente, no sin antes decirle – Grandioso Potter mira lo que conseguiste  
  
Harry suspiro, si, tenia que aceptarlo el había comenzado la pelea, pero fue Malfoy el que comenzó a insultarlo en primer lugar, demonios pasar mañana su cumpleaños con Malfoy jamás había pasado por su mente, aunque realmente prefería que el no lo supiera, ya se imaginaba toda la clase de comentarios mordaces que le esperaban si esto ocurría, tomo un plato humante de sopa que la elfina tenia para el desde que le hablo y se dirigió a su habitación lentamente, lo mas lentamente que podía  
  
Cuando subía las escaleras para llegar al retrato de la dama gorda se encontró con el Slytherin mirándola de manera amenazante, y esta diciéndole algo como jamás ha entrado un Slytherin a esta sala común, y que sin la contraseña nadie entraba. La escena le causaba mucha gracia a Harry, quien se fue acercando por detrás del rubio para susurrarle de cerca  
  
¿Problemas Malfoy?  
  
Draco volteo y levanto aun mas su rostro – Nada que no pueda arreglar – sacando su varita y apuntándola hacia el retrato, acto que hizo que la dama gorda palideciera  
  
El Gryffindor puso los ojos en blanco y paso delante de Draco diciendo la contraseña, para el alivio de la dama que abrió la puerta rápidamente no sin antes lanzarle varias miradas de desconfianza al Slytherin  
  
Una vez cerrada la entrada se encontraron con la cruel realidad, ellos dos ahí, encerrados solos el uno con otro por dos días, Harry se sentó nuevamente en el sillón que hacia algunos minutos había dejado para comer su cena ignorando completamente a su nuevo compañero  
  
Pasaron varias horas en las que el Gryffindor intentaba por todos los medios concentrarse en el libro que tenia en frente, pero no podía hacer otra cosa mas que vigilar a Malfoy, durante la primera hora se había comportado casi soportable, pero al parece ya se había aburrido y había decidido fisgonear por ahí y por haya toda la sala común, se notaba que no tenia ningún sentido de la privacidad ajena, abría y cerraba cajones y sacaba y leía cosas sin ningún pudor, hecho que estaba desquiciando lentamente a Harry y que Draco notaba perfectamente por lo que ponía mas empeño en su tarea.  
  
Paso una hora más hasta que el ojiverde no pudo soportarlo más y cerró el libro fuertemente  
  
Malfoy ¿podrías simplemente...? – paro en eso a falta de algo que decirle, que le iva a decir, ¿dejar de existir?  
  
¿Simplemente que Potter?  
  
Dejar de hacer eso  
  
Draco lo miro interrogante para luego responderle molesto - ¿y si no que?  
  
Harry se levanto de su sillón- Malfoy basta, ¿Qué no puedes nunca dejar de ser un completo imbecil?  
  
Oh lo dice chico que por su culpa estamos aquí  
  
Tú me provocaste Malfoy, siempre lo haces  
  
¿A si que te provoco Potter? Vaya, eso si no lo sabia – dijo con una mirada sugestiva  
  
Harry enrojeció al comprender las palabras de Draco- Estas súmasete enfermo, mas de lo que creí  
  
Oh vamos, Potter es perfectamente comprensible, nadie se puede resistir a mi, nadie, incluso tu el "niño que debió morir"  
  
Por favor Malfoy no se quien te abra hecho creer eso, pero aquí y ahora no eres ni mas ni menos que nadie, no importa cuantas estupideces te hay dicho siempre tu padre  
  
Draco se quedo helado por un momento, aunque sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño, se fue acercando poco a poco a Harry mientras le decía- Nunca Potter, nunca vuelvas a insultar a mi padre- Para cuando termino de decir esto estaba muy cerca de el y le había logrado dar un fuerte golpe en el estomago que hizo que Harry se inclinara un poco, cosa que aprovecho el rubio para golpearlo en donde pudiese, pronto estaban de nuevo en una pelea, solo que esta vez en el suelo hasta que Draco logro poner todo su peso sobre Harry deteniéndolo y dejando solo que este se retorciera intentando liberarse logrando unos movimientos bajo el, que Draco no paso por desapercibidos, y fue cuando una idea le cruzo por la mente, ese era el momento para probarle lo que le había dicho, besaría a Potter y lo dejaría encantado, no iva a poder resistirse a el. No tuvo que bajar mucho, ya estaban bastante cerca solo miro fijamente a los ojos y lo beso dura y apasionadamente, y a pesar de que Draco pensó que el chico debajo de el seria el único sorprendido, no fue asi, el mismo se sorprendió con la suavidad de los labios de Harry, la dulzura y si, también la pasión que había en ellos. Por fin Draco rompió el beso y se levanto un poco pero aun sentado sobre Harry el cual lo miraba desde abajo entre aterrado, sorprendido y deseoso  
  
Draco lo noto y le dirigió una sonrisa triunfante- ¿Qué tal Potter? Te lo dije  
  
Harry frunció el seño, eso había sido sumamente....hmm en ese momento no podía describirlo, aunque la primera emoción que le vino fue enojo- ¿con que a esto quieres jugar e Malfoy?  
  
La reacción de Harry sorprendió mucho al Slytherin, descuido que aprovecho Harry para invertir los papeles, ahora era el el que estaba sobre Draco ahora era este el que no podía moverse. Algo estaba por decir Draco cuando unos labios capturaron los suyos, los labios de Harry que al principio parecían temerosos por la sorpresa, ahora exigían venganza sobre los suyos, Draco se estaba perdiendo en esas sensaciones, cuando una de las manos de Harry acariciando su torso lo regreso a la realidad – bien si Harry quería pelea, eso tendría (pero er..momento de cuando Potter se convirtió en Harry.. luego pensaría en eso, ese definitivamente no era el momento) Draco subió sus manos que ya habían sido liberadas hasta el cuello de Harry logrando profundizar aun mas el beso mientras Harry mordió levemente el labio inferior de Draco el cual aun seguía lastimado por la pelea en la cocina por lo que hizo que comenzara a sangrar levemente de nuevo y contrario a lo que pensó Harry este hecho hizo que Draco se excitara aun mas volteando a Harry dejando sus labios pero solo para hundirlos en el cuello del Gryffindor, su punto débil, encontró la vena del pulso y la succiono con labios y dientes logrando sacarle asi unos roncos gemidos al chico de cabello azabache, para seguir luego su clavícula El calor se estaba haciendo cada vez mas presente, ambos chicos sentían un fuego, una excitación enorme de poseer al otro, y pronto la ropa comenzó a ser un gran estorbo, pero esto fue rápidamente remediado por los dos hasta que ambos se encontraron desnudos – ahí estaba Draco Malfoy frente a el, su piel blanca y perfecta como siempre la había imaginado (¿¿que?? ¿Como que como siempre la había imaginado? ..vamos Harry no es momento de pensar en eso, se pateo mentalmente, no cuando eso esta frente a ti) Harry tomo a Draco y lo sentó sobre el, varias mordidas eran visibles en su piel tan blanca y sensible que contrastaba al momento, y se sentía muy bien el saber que el era el causante de ellas, tomo con fuerza al rubio y a pesar de que ambos quería que eso durara mas tiempo era mas el calor interior que moría por ser sacado, Harry estaba por entrar en Draco cuando lo dudo por un momento, ya no habría vuelta atrás que había pasado? Como es que habían llegado hasta ese limite?. Draco miro los ojos de Harry, los lentes se habían perdido ya hace bastante tiempo, tenia unos ojos tan verdes, tan profundos, aunque en ese momento casi negros por el deseo, pero aun asi, unos ojos que lo podían penetrar hasta el alma, un alma que ahora solo lo deseaba a el, ahí y ahora  
  
Que esperas Potter, tómame  
  
Harry se quedo quieto por un instante a lo que Draco comprendió mientras le sonreía  
  
Que esperas Harry, tómame.. ¡ya!  
  
Fue cuando penetro casi por completo a Draco, este se aferro con fuerza a su espalda dejándole algunos rasguños al moreno mientras este lo abraza con fuerza y ternura solo fue un momento en lo que Draco se acostumbrara a la intromisión cuando comenzó a moverse sobre el miembro de Harry el cual rápidamente le siguió el ritmo, se sentía tan bien, se sentía tan condenadamente bien, hasta que los movimientos se hicieron mas rápidos, y mas profundos y..Harry termino dentro del el, para que un instante después Draco se viniera en el estomago del Gryffindor, y con algunos últimos espasmos fueron acostándose poco a poco hasta quedarse profundamente dormidos casi al instante, con esa calma que solo el sexo puede dar.   
  
A la mañana siguiente Harry despertó adolorido, cansado pero feliz, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que Draco no estaba junto a el, talvez estaba en el baño o en los dormitorios fisgoneado como siempre, se levanto y se dirijo al baño, ansiaba una ducha caliente, una vez terminada se seco se vistió, intento peinarse y bajo a la sala común que por el olor seguro el desayuno ya había sido traído por los elfos. Encontró a Draco ya bañado y vestido, perfecto como siempre y se sentaron a desayunar, era muy extraño ahí estar sentado frente a el sin decir nada, es mas desde en la mañana ni siquiera se habían cruzado las miradas hasta que Draco levanto los ojos muy serio y justo cuando estaba por decir algo una lechuza seguida de otras comenzaron a tocar en la ventana, Harry se levanto abrirles y estas entraron dejando diferentes paquetes en una de las mesas cercanas para después salir rápidamente  
  
Draco se mostró interesado y Harry comenzó a abrir los paquetes, eran los regalos y tarjetas que le habían manda sus amigos y conocidos  
  
Vaya, ¿Es tu cumpleaños?  
  
Si  
  
Hmmm- Draco bajo la vista y volvió a terminar su desayuno y luego de este subió rápidamente a las habitaciones, cerrando la puerta tras el  
  
Harry se sentía muy confundido, ¿que había dicho? ¿Que había pasado?, no había esperado un "buenos días amor mió" , pero un "feliz cumpleaños" aunque fuera no hubiera estado tan mal, estuvo pensando todo el día, Draco no había salido en todo el día y por lo visto no iva a salir, había sido muy tonto pensar que Draco también había sentido algo por el después de esa noche porque el si lo había sentido, oh mas bien había descubierto que siempre lo había sentido solo que hasta ese momento se dio cuenta, si, que idiota había sido, para Malfoy solo había sido ese estupido reto como comenzó todo, le dijo que lo desearía y lo había logrado no solo lo había deseado, lo había amado, era muy extraño, a pesar de que se sentía muy triste por la situación, también se sentía feliz y conforme por haber tenido aunque sea solo una vez en su poder esos labios, talvez después de todo, no había sido un cumpleaños tan malo...  
  
La puerta de las habitaciones se abrió y el rubio salio dirigiéndose al baño, Harry se sintió tentado por ir ahí, podría dar cualquier excusa, que iva por una manta o cualquier cosa, subió las escaleras entro y se dirigió por instinto a su cama, pensaba llevarse su almohada, no dormiría con el Slytherin en la misma habitación, ya bastante mal se sentía, iva a llevarse su almohada cuando ahí sobre ella encontró una cajita negra cerrada con un listón verde fuerte, la tomo, y la abrió para encontrar una esclava de plata, muy fina al parecer, la saco y la miro mas de cerca y pudo ver que estaba gravada con su nombre Harry Potter , se sorprendió mucho y la vio mas de cerca cuando una voz justo detrás de su oído lo asusto  
  
No pudiste esperar más ¿verdad Harry?  
  
El ojiverde volteo hacia el dueño de esa voz que ya conocía muy bien pero no respondió nada solo tenia una gran cara de no comprender nada  
  
Draco frunció el seño – Lo siento pero no pude salir a comprar nada por motivos que tu conoces perfectamente- dijo lo ultimo con enojo fingido en la voz  
  
Harry aun seguía sin decir nada  
  
Y mas te vale que te guste, me costo mucho trabajo el hechizo para grabarlo con tu nombre, no es cosa fácil estuve todo el día hmtttt- los labios de Draco fueron capturados por los de Harry que estaba mas que feliz, hasta que el aire les comenzó a faltar en los pulmones  
  
Es hermosa Draco gracias  
  
Draco sonrió, una sonrisa genuina, se sentía bien- Feliz cumpleaños Harry... Eh por cierto sabes? He estado pensando y creo que.. a pesar de todo pues –Draco se veía notablemente nervioso- pues que talvez nosotros deberíamos intentarlo, no será la relación mas fácil de todas, eso es obvio pero creo que después de todo yo siento algo, algo por ti y....  
  
Me encantaría Draco- Finalizo Harry besando nuevamente sus labios un beso dulce tierno, necesitado, (este seria un cumpleaños que recordaría por siempre pensó Harry, aunque.... este no es momento para pensar) hasta que Harry tomo a Draco entre sus brazos y comenzó a acostarlo lentamente en su cama...  
  
FIN  
  
Bueno, he aquí mas vale tarde que nunca jeje cualquier cosa cometarios, criticas ya saben 


End file.
